The size of semiconductor devices continues to shrink as the ability to create smaller patterns on semiconductor substrates continues to improve. In a photolithographic process, for a given wavelength of light, there is a minimum line spacing to produce clean lines with a single photomask. 2P2E processes (Processes using two photolithography steps and two etch steps) may be used to create smaller semiconductor devices by using two patterning steps for forming patterns in the same layer. 2P2E processes use two photomasks and two etching steps to separately form respectively different patterns in a single photoresist layer, using a relatively larger line pitch during each of the individual patterning steps. 2P2E processes generally include two additional steps compared to semiconductor fabrication processes that use a single photolithography step and a single etch step, i.e., one-photo, one-etch (1P1E) processes.